Intocable
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Los héroes son hechos según la opinión de su creador. Muerte de un personaje -no es trió-, yaoi -insinuación. Los personajes son creación original de J.K. Rowling y solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.


**Intocable**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Para Draco era el inicio de una pesadilla, las órdenes eran terminantes y por supuesto ni siquiera se atrevería a cuestionarlas. Su familia y él, se dieron cuenta muy tarde que unirse a Voldemort no era algo que pudieses dejar tan fácilmente o bien podías hacerlo, claro que sería tu cadáver él que estuviese libre, pues solo de ese modo te podías librar de ser su ¿_aliado_? No, su sirviente. Por qué aunque les doliera reconocerlo –a muchos de ellos– Voldemort se convirtió en su amo, no en su líder.

El rubio aristócrata deseaba culpar a todo el mundo. Para de ese modo evitar culpar a su padre por tomar decisiones erradas y a su madre por seguirlo ciegamente. Culparlos –a pesar de dolerle aceptar– estaban como rehenes en su propia casa. Su padre estaba fuera de Azkaban, más el precio había sido ser humillado y torturado por el Lord.

Con cada fracaso en sus planes, Draco sentía que la vida de sus padres y la suya se acortaba. Con la presión se iba rompiendo en pedazos quedando solo los suficientes para cumplir las órdenes de un mago al que le importaba poco como obtener lo que deseaba, aún si eso era acabar con la mitad de su ejército solo por poner un correctivo ¡¿En que _Dementores_ estaban pesando sus padres cuando aceptaron unirse a Voldemort?! Aunque en los momentos que pensaba eso, aceptaba que también se congratuló por que fuesen aliados del Lord… Claro como niño que creció oyendo _las grandes cosas_ que haría Voldemort por el mundo mágico y por ellos como sangres pura, no era extraño que pensase que su regreso, sería para beneficio de ellos.

Como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, el rubio no podía tener mucha ayuda de parte de nadie, a excepción de sus dos guardaespaldas que no servían para pensar.

Draco caminó hasta la Sala de los Menesteres para seguir con su labor en la que pese a todo iba avanzando. El rubio estaba ajeno al interés que había surgido en Harry Potter por las actividades que realizaba, pues este sospechaba del Slytherin por el que sentía una gran aversión desde que supo de los labios de Ron –su mejor amigo– la fama y forma de ser de esas serpientes rastreras.

000

Severus se levantó de la silla alterado ante lo que estaba sucediendo:

–Si no detenemos a ese niño habrá problemas.

–No podemos hacer más que vigilarlo, si le ayudamos su mente podría ser leída…

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero me preocupa su estado emocional.

–El joven Malfoy lo lograra, tiene una familia que lo apoya y que le espera.

–Por eso mismo Albus.

–Solo no le dejes de vigilar.

Severus salió del despacho del Director –su mentor– dilucidando ¿en dónde realmente residía su lealtad? Si con los que consideró amigos o con el hombre que le dio una oportunidad a cambio de ser espía.

000

Harry ya no les decía mucho a sus amigos acerca de las sospechas que tenía sobre el rubio Slytherin, pues ambos consideraban que estaba exagerando y es que el moreno lo movía algo más que capturar al rubio y comprobar que no estaba paranoico, si no saber por qué Draco Malfoy había dejado de incordiarlos durante ese año y es que eso era sumamente extraño. Pues a excepción de haberle roto la nariz en el expreso, el rubio no había hecho nada más en contra del moreno y sus amigos.

000

La mente de Draco estaba al límite, tanto que dependía de un fantasma como confidente. El miedo buscando una salida, las ganas de que Potter fuese el Lord y que sus ataques llegaran al hombre que tenía a su familia y a él en su puño… Miedo, frustración impotencia y otras emociones que fueran purgadas con maldiciones dirigidas al chico héroe.

Harry se parapetó evitando las maldiciones de Draco _« ¡Maldito mortifago que seguro quería llevarme su cabeza a Voldemort!»_ pensaba el de ojos verdes. Un hechizo que leyó en el libro que le había dado tantas satisfacciones en sus clases….

Severus, escuchó los gritos de la fantasma más no le dio importancia sabiendo la costumbre de esta de exagerar y llorar por todo, sin embargo algo en él se removió inquieto y decidió ir a investigar. Entró al baño viendo que Potter llamaba al rubio que parecía no moverse.

000

Harry estaba molesto ¡¿Y cómo no?! Si él no había tenido la culpa y lo habían castigado demasiado duro, impidiéndole jugar en el partido. _Snape era un idiota abusivo_.

000

Dumbledore miraba el paisaje desde la ventana de su oficina, luego giró la vista hacia su mano muerta y aceptó que tal vez él no estaba a la altura de enfrentarse a Voldemort, por eso necesitaba completo y fuerte a Harry tanto física como emocionalmente, le pasara a quien le pesara, recordando que Severus estaba más que furioso con el moreno.

000

Voldemort miró a los Malfoy y sonrió regodeándose en la desgracias de estos.

–Ha fallado, pero era algo que ya esperaba.

Ninguno de los rubios dijo nada ¿Qué se podía decir? Todo había terminado.

000

El fin de curso culminó amargamente con la muerte del Director a manos de Severus Snape. Harry viendo el funeral del anciano aún recordaba como corrió detrás de Snape para matarlo el mismo, sin embargo notó que no era rival para ese cobarde.

Ese verano su misión inició y por supuesto sus amigos se le unieron.

000

Severus miró a Lucius y lo que vio fue el fantasma de lo que una vez el rubio aristócrata. El profesor se acercó y llamó a su amigo:

–Lucius…

El rubio ni lo miró y siguió su camino. Bella se asomó por una de las puertas de la sala y lo encaró.

–¡Mira nada más si aquí está el espía traidor!

–Te recuerdo que soy el espía del Lord y nunca le he traicionado.

–Y quien hablaba de él. Te tendieron la mano cuando llegaste al mundo mágico y tú la mordiste… _Mestizo_.

Severus no respondió, era la primera vez que no tenía una contestación para Bellatrix.

000

Harry miró alrededor –o lo intentó entre el ojo que tenía casi cerrado por el hechizo que le lanzó Hermione para que no lo reconocieran– buscando a quien utilizarían para comprobar si era Harry Potter, buscó al rubio engreído y cobarde… más no lo vio, no a él, pero si a su madre y padre o eso creía, pues de ellos no había ni rastro de lo aristócratas y elegantes que una vez fueron. Harry dejó de pensar en eso al escuchar a la bruja de cabello negro preguntar por la espada.

Mientras la hinchazón no bajara de la cara del moreno, los mortifagos no estarían seguros de que era Harry Potter y eso les daba un poco de ventaja.

000

Los _Horrocruxes_ eran la prioridad y destruirlos el fin. La toma del castillo inició. Harry y sus amigos fueron por él último _Horrocrux_ que ellos podían encontrar y lo hicieron salvando a los idiotas Slytherin de morir quemados.

000

Severus sintió a Naguini morderlo y como Voldemort se iba satisfecho con la varita de sauco, libre y en su poder por derecho. Snape con pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sacó un frasco y lo vertió en su boca al mismo tipo que Harry Potter y sus amigos llegaban hasta él… su deuda con Lily estaba saldada, temiendo que había obtenido una que no podría llegar a pagar nunca.

000

La guerra terminó y Harry nunca pensó en la ayuda de que le daría un padre Slytherin al mentir por él.

Las bajas fueron muchas de ambos bandos, sin embargo la paz conllevaba sacrificios. Los reconocimientos y agradecimientos no evitaban el dolor de la pérdida o la culpa.

Harry fue informado cuando cuestionó por qué los incordios rubios no se encontraban entre los mortifagos arrepentido o apresados.

–¿Por qué lo seguirían aún? Draco murió a tus manos hace casi un año.

Crabbe respondió altanero a pesar de que su padre lo amonestó –temiendo que la frágil tregua que los mantenía a su hijo y a él fuera de Azkaban– se rompiera, después de todo él había mentido a su _Lord_ salvando a Potter. Más era tarde la noticia ya había sido dada de la peor forma.

–¡Mientes! –gritó Harry.

–¡No lo hago!

–¡Vincent! –gritó su padre al chico.

–¡¿Qué?! No es mejor decirle lo que todos le ocultaron para que la culpa –si la tiene, que lo dudo– no le molestara en _su misión_, por órdenes de Dumbledore.

Harry se alejó del mortifago y su hijo, seguro de que le mentían, dolidos por su derrota.

000

La vida continuó y los jóvenes se hicieron hombres y mujeres que iniciaron su vida adulta. Lo que todo mundo esperó, sucedió y Harry Potter terminó casado con la hija de los Weasley.

Severus Snape había sobrevivido o eso pensaría cualquiera, pues postrado en su cama y sin poder moverse, no era una gran vida. Escuchó la puerta y suspiró derrotado, detestaba que las enfermeras le tuviesen que ayudar hasta en la más mínima necesidad y solo porque era un héroe de guerra con condecoraciones ¡¿A quién le importaba?!

–Profesor…

Severus giró la visita y no le agradó nada la visita.

–Potter… ¿A que debo su visita? ¿Me mostrará fotos de familia y me agradecerá que le ayude tanto?

–No, en lo más mínimo.

La respuesta no sorprendió al pocionista, sabiendo que el mocoso a pesar de ser mayor seguía siendo un engreído y malagradecido y no es que él esperara mucho, pero por lo menos que no lo visitara estaba bien.

–Es gracioso, no veo entonces el motivo de su visita. Creí que un futuro jefe de _aurores_ tendrá cosas más importantes que hacer, que visitar a un vegetal.

–Las tengo. Después de todo soy el mejor _auror_, tengo una familia perfecta y todos mis amigos me adoran y consideran que mi vida es brillante.

–Deber se genial ser alabado, halagado y amado.

–Lo es, puesto que tengo la vanidad y arrogancia de James Potter como usted siempre lo dijo.

–Y viene a restregarme en la cara, su vida perfecta.

–Oh no, vengo a agradecerle _por compromiso_ que usted ayudara en eso. Dígame ¿qué sintió al ocultar la muerte de su ahijado en favor del hijo de James Potter?… aunque dudo que le haya importado un comino –Severus no respondió– Lo único que debió importarle es que el hijo de la mujer que nunca lo tomó en cuanta, estuviese sano y vivo.

–Fueron órdenes.

–Ah sí, por supuesto, las ordenes _amables_ de Dumbledore… manipulaciones.

–¡¿Se está quejando de una vida perfecta Potter?!

–¿Quejarme?… Oh no lo sé, uno ya no sabe si es queja o lamento cuando ves en tus pesadillas la imagen de un chico rubio y con un futuro por delante, bañado en sangre y muriendo.

–Oh por favor eso no lo supo hasta...

–¡Exacto! No lo supe y cuando lo hice ¿sabe lo que escuche?… «_No fue tu culpa Harry. Él te atacó primero Harry. Sabíamos que era un mortifago_.» Todas y cada una de sus frases me exoneraron sin pensarlo.

–Eso se hace por un héroe.

–¿Y usted que dice?

–Lo que diga o piense no va a revivir a Draco, ni a devolverles la cordura a Lucius o las ganas de vivir a Narcissa.

–… Tiene el justo castigo por la traición a las únicas personas que lo trataron con amabilidad en el mundo mágico.

–Mis memorias no debieron ser vistas.

–Lástima, pues sucedió.

–…

–Como pago por que vendiera su alma por mi vida, le confesaré cual es mi castigo…

Severus se dijo que le importaba un rábano la confesión del moreno; había tratado de olvidarse de Potter y este lo seguía como una plaga.

–… Mi castigo es una vida que todo mundo espera de mí, pero que yo no escogí ¡¿Cree que me gusta ver a mi esposa y compararla con mi madre?!

–Se tardó en entender su complejo de Edipo.

–Era solo un niño buscando algo seguro y familiar… erré.

–Tiene un hijo.

–Si uno que será un engreído, pues es el hijo de un héroe rodeado por gente _buena y sin defectos_.

–¿Sin defectos?

–Claro, todos son Gryffindor.

–¡Por supesuto! ¡¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?!

–Y sabe que es lo peor… –Harry sonrió irónico– Esto lo hará regodearse… Las pesadillas se convirtieron en sueños y anhelos; noche con noche deseo verle. La sangre ya no está y en cambio su sonrisa ilumina el lugar… ¿No es gracioso? maté a la persona que sería mi pareja ideal.

–No dramatice Potter, piense que él pudo no corresponderle y su vida hubiese sido la misma. Recuerde que desde que llegó al mundo mágico _fue propiedad de los Weasley_.

–Le alegré el día ¿no?

–Si lo hizo. Ahora puedo morir en paz.

–Oh no será tan fácil, logre que me trasfirieran su custodia –ventajas de ser héroe–, pues como ya no se puede valer por sí mismo y le debo tanto, no permitiré que muera. Ambos le debemos eso a Draco ¿no?

–Muy justo, no lo niego.

–Me hubiese gustado tener sus conocimientos para _Detener la muerte_…

–Lástima…

Harry salió del hospital y Severus giró la vista, mirando el techo. Héroes para el mundo mágico, peones para Dumbledore… por el bien común.

**Fin**

Ok estaba molestita por lo sucedido en el baño de Mirtle. Eso de, «_no Harry eso no se hace_»…. Y el niño se enoja por qué no lo dejan jugar por _esa_ _nimiedad_. Caray que si es un héroe, pero siento que Dumbledore actuó muy permisivo con Harry, claro que no porque lo quisiese si no por interés, pues lo vio solo como un arma.

En cuanto a Severus me agrada mucho este personaje –igual que Draco–, pero también considero que solo pensó en Harry por Lily –a la que en mi opinión personal se le vio lo interesada cuando prefirió a James.

Total que consideraran que no es una de mis más hermoso _fics_, sin embargo es uno que lleva mucho de mis pensamientos.


End file.
